borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Revolver Roll
I'm not sure how prominent this idea is or if it's been made big already, but it's a staple to my playstyle with Mordecai. I just now dubbed it 'The Revolver Roll'. There are two main aspects to this technique that make it viable to my uitilzation of it: recoil reduction (even nullification if timed correctly) and fire rate. In close quarters where the revolver has the kick but not the speed, Revolver Rolling can save your life! Effective: Short to Medium Range (and with practice, possible long range) Ineffective: Long Range (for the most part, unless you're just that good at it ;) ) How to Revolver Roll When firing your revolver, you're usually welcomed with the satisfying *THWACK* or *CLACK*, followed by the recoil animations. To perform the Revolver Roll, press the Reload button right after firing your weapon, or essentially as soon as you hear the gun go off for the audibly enhanced. This will instantly cancel out the recoil animations and switch to the reloading animations. Easy enough, right? (I can post a video if needed, when I get the ability to capture screens for the Xbox version I play). Perk: Recoil Reduction/Nullification In the explanation above, as you hear the sound of the gun go off, the bullets have already left the gun. Depending on how fast you press the reload button, the gun's recoil will be canceled out by the reload animation. This is excellent for the revolver due to the huge kick it packs compared to other weapons. With fast enough timing, you can instantly go into reload animation and skip recoil altogether. You still get gun spread (the bullet's scattering area when fired repeatedly, displayed by the aiming reticle widening in size), but this is usually well close to restored by the time reloading is complete. Perk: Fire Rate Normally, you'd have to wait until the full kick animation of the revolver has finished before making a second shot. By Revolver Rolling, you can take the next shot after reloading rather than waiting for the gun to rest again. For many revolvers, reload speeds are much higher than kickback cooldown, increasing the supposed fire rate significantly. Mordecai with Fast Hands as well as Tediore weapons only increase the fire rate even moreso. Not to mention, don't you hate running out of bullets in a magazine, or worse, having a two-shot hand cannon? By Revolver Rolling, you'll never have to worry about running out of bullets, because you're constantly supplying them! Drawback: Aiming At least in my usage of this tactic, I've noticed that I sometimes can't keep the reticle on the enemy at times because I'm focusing on making my fire rate faster by reloading. Moving targets can make this ability less effective, and to some people not viable at all. Single bullet revolvers suffer when using this technique due to the pinpoint area it hits. Mashers do not suffer so much from this due to the bullet spread (Hence why I use it ;) )The bigger the target, the less worry about aiming. But sometimes, getting carried away with firing can keep accuracy low. If you're looking for crits, this may not be a strategy for you. Also to note, though kickback animation is eliminated, a new threat arises: reload animation. Depending upon where in the animation the reload is performed, different areas must be aimed in order for Revolver Rolling to stay somewhat accurate. Also, unless you are consistent with where in the firing animation you reload as well as the speed of the overall Roll, your aim will not be pinpoint. In order to stay closely accurate (such as going for headshots while Revolver Rolling), you'll want to aim higher than the actual target, as the reload animation for revolvers takes the revolver down to place the clip into the gun. Depending upon your consistency, you may have to aim higher or lower. Test to see your comfort zone for aim :) Drawback: Ammo consumption Sometimes, you just can't stop firing, or you miss a lot. With less accuracy comes ammo consumption. Unless you're packing ammo regen on your weapon or mod, this technique can wittle away at your reserves. Unless you've got extra weapons ready to go or ammo regen in your midst, this may not be the tactic for you. Any comments, even to tell me "We know already!" are appreciated. This is some in depth stuff mate cheers -joeverb I can see how this can be useful in some situations, although there's no need for it for a Gunslinger Mordecai with maxed hair trigger. The fire rate would usually be boosted to a point where there isn't a need for the constant reloading. I'm pretty sure there are some really slow revolvers that even with fire rate boost still fires really slowly though. Maybe this tactic would be useful for those? Also, it can be annoying when you're using a scope and getting kicked out of the scope everytime because of reloading for the sake of better fire rate. SapphireSoldierForte 07:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) My comment on this: Old news bro. I recommend doing this trick with a Tediore Equalizer, preferably with a high fire rate and a 2 size clip. I already knew about this trick, i used it intensively on my Roland using shotguns. I have to say that i think the perks are a tad more substantial when using shotties then revolvers, especially at lower levels, since the shotties are way slower..you just have to find one with -% reload time Valtiell 22:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : On that note, depending on the shotgun I find it easier to actually shoot and melee attack simultaneously. The shot animation ends, and you get an up close melee attack without having to suffer from readying animations from the shotgun (Jakobs shotguns with absolute horrid reload speeds and fire rates, for example). Ryo Kasami 22:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) "We know already." -- SanguisDiabolus 00:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC)